Two sides to a storm
by xxtwilightx
Summary: Follows Tonks from Order of the phoenix to DH and the development of her and Lupins relationship as well as the struggles she faces. I am sticking to the Main story as much as possible, just writing from Tonks and Lupin's perspective.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – The order of the phoenix

 _ **Hi everyone! So I haven't written a fanfiction in years! So sorry if I'm a bit rusty but I've been reading harry potter through for the millionth time and I just love the Tonks X Lupin relationship and they just don't get enough airtime in the film and they aren't mentioned enough in the books in my opinion. So I thought I would have a go at writing their story as close to the books as I can. A lot is obviously left to interpretation but this is just my take. I hope you like it and I will try to update as often as possible however as a uni student, I should probably make sure I focus on essays and stuff as well. Enjoy**_

Work was becoming more and more stressful these days. I always knew a job as an Auror was going to be challenging and don't get me wrong, I love my job, but recently I feel there has been a whole lot of focus on keeping the rumours that you-know-who has returned out of the eyes of the public and not a lot of actually trying to catch dark wizards. So today I was not expecting much. Ever since the incident at Hogwarts regarding a teenager's death in the triwizards tournament and none other than harry potter declaring the return of you-know-who, the aurors office had been receiving frequent visits to check that we were doing all we can to keep panic at bay. In my opinion, this was not our job, but who was I to question the authority of the ministry when I'd only been trained a year.

Mad-eye had been getting more and more aggravated as the days went by and I was beginning to see him less and less in the office. So I was surprised when my old mentor knocked on the office door this very morning.

"Nymphadora!" I heard mad-eye say behind me as I began to turn around. He had closed and locked my office door and with a flick of his wand, all the blinds shut.

"Don't call me that, Mad eye!" I glared, my hair turning red against my will. He continued as if I hadn't spoken. "I understand that you are not in agreement with the rest of the ministry regarding the return of he who must not be named?" He growled, his magical eye rolling to the back of his head, no doubt to check for people around.

"Um.." I began, I wasn't sure what he meant. Yes I believed the rumours that harry potter had seen the return of lord Voldemort. Especially as Dumbledore was on his side.

"Do you or do you not, believe that lord Voldemort has returned?" he asked me in a hushed tone.

"Yes, I do." I stated, there was no point in lying to moody, he knew me to well."

"Good, so I have a little offer to make you. It would be risky and dangerous but it is for the greater good. A formation of a society known as the order of the phoenix has been reformed by Albus Dumbledore to prevent Voldemort gaining more power. We need skilled aurors to join our team, would you be interested? It is very top – secret and nobody must know." I didn't have to think about this long, this was not something that I had expected however It was something that I felt strongly about.

"Of course!" I exclaimed, maybe a little to enthusiastically for mad eyes liking because he offered me a scowl.

"First meeting is this evening. Your shift must be nearly over, yes?" I will meet you in the entrance 6pm sharp." Yes sir, I smirked as he headed out the door without another word.

I can't say I wasn't intrigued. I mean, who would be there? If this was run by Dumbledore, surely there must be a decent turn out? Then again, the prophet is currently trying to convince the world he's lost his marbles so maybe not. When had this formed? How long had this been going on? I was curious but also slightly exited. My night would have otherwise consisted of a takeaway pizza and a muggle movie.

6pm sharp, I was at the door greeting moody with a grin..

"Don't look so happy lass, there's a war approaching. This is dangerous work, you could lose more than your job."

"Always the optimist mad-eye" I teased but he looked less than impressed.

"Are you planning on changing that hair of yours before we go, Pink does not look professional Nymphadora, as I have advised many times."

"No I am fine with it like this" I said through gritted teeth at the use of my first name. I hated it. It was the most ridiculous name I have ever heard and of course it had to be mine! There's nothing my mother would ever be able to do to make that up to me.

Moody insisted side-along apparition as I didn't know the place, we arrived in a very deserted looking street, with large houses either side.

"Take this." He growled handing me a sheet of paper. "Memorise it and don't forget it." As soon as I looked back, a large house had appeared I could have sworn was not there before.

I followed moody inside, it was dingy and cold, I stumbled on something before falling to the floor. A large troll leg umbrella stand was the cause of my downfall and I cursed under my breath just as a woman's scream erupted from somewhere above "MUDBLOODS, FILTH, STAINS OF DISHONOR, TAINT OF SHAME ON THE HOUSE OF MY FATHER!"

"For god's sake Tonks! When will you begin to watch where you're going, you're an Auror for Christ's sake!" I looked up guiltily, just as – to my horror – a man I recognised with messy black hair sprinted up the stairs and quickly hushed the screaming woman. I backed away towards the door. It can't be him? What is he doing here? Surely someone noticed? His face was plastered on every poster in the wizarding world.

"Sorry about that, and you are?" He approached me, coming down the stairs.

"Sirius, this is Nymphadora Tonks, I believe, a relative of yours? Tonks, he is innocent, I can explain later but trust me." Moody said all very calm and controlled. I looked towards Sirius black, and smiled slightly. If moody says he's innocent, he must be. He's not one to let a dark wizard slip under his radar.

"Well well well, you've grown up haven't you?" Sirius smirked, embracing me in a hug before I could stop him. "Must have been fifteen years at least since I last saw you little Nymphadora."

"Do not call me that! It's Tonks. Just Tonks." This just seemed to amuse him more. I recognised him from my childhood, of course. He got on well with my mother, cousins I believe. But I couldn't get over the fact I had believed him to be a murderer for the last fourteen years of my life. Maybe I never really did believe it….

"Didn't mind it when you were little did you though?" He teased, I glared.

"I'm not little now."

"No, you're not. Wow an Auror, I'm impressed… Anyway, come meet everyone. The meeting starts in ten minutes." I followed him through to a room with a long thin table, there were already several people sat around.

"I'm assuming you know Kingsley?" He asked.

"Kingsley!" I shouted! He smirked over to me. I was so glad to see a familiar face.

"… and this is Remus Lupin, Molly and Arthur Weasley, Arabelle Figg, Mundungus Fletcher and Elphias Doge. I expect more will be arriving shortly." He pointed each one out in turn. Remus Lupin, lightly tired and scruffy looking, sent me a shy smile for a second I found myself unable to turn away. I suddenly realised I was staring and began to blush. I concentrated hard to prevent my hair matching my cheeks and turned to molly and Arthur who were also offering warm smiles of reassurance. Both supporting striking ginger hair. The small man in the corner, I couldn't remember his name looked sheepish and seemed to be preoccupied by something by his chair. The others had already broken into conversation and I slipped into a seat next to Kinsley.

Moody was stood by the door as more people came in. To my shock, Snape strolled in followed by professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore. I was not a fan of Snape and the feeling was mutual, he gave me a cruel stare as he wandered past. "Finally old enough to do something useful Nymphadora? I hope your Auror skills are better than your potions." I felt myself going red again and quickly focussed on removing the pink tinge on my cheeks.

"Shall we begin?" said Dumbledore as he took a seat at the far end of the table and everyone fell silent.

 **Okay like I said, that was my first fanfic in about 4-5 years so please give me some feedback. I know not a lot has happened but I wanted to set the scene first. I feel like their relationship wasn't something that happened overnight so I want to portray it how I felt it happened in the books. Any reviews appreciated thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - It begins

 _ **Hi, everyone! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter, sorry it was so short. I got 0 reviews but a lot of people read it at least so it's a start. I would love it if you could tell me your opinion. This one will be much longer and I'm going to do a little of Lupin's POV at the start then it will swap back to Tonks so let me know how you feel about that and whether it's something you want me to do again**_

Lupin POV

First official order of the phoenix meeting. It felt so strange to be sat here without the previous order members. Whilst it feels like a lifetime ago, sitting around this table discussing the whereabouts of lord Voldemort had an uncomfortable familiarity. A bout of sadness hit me as I looked around and didn't see the faces of Lilly and James or the Longbottoms or the many other people we lost. They should be here, raising their children and this fighting besides us. But of course they aren't, because they were in the Order, so they were killed.

Of course, Sirius had come to seek me out within an hour of harry emerging from the maze with Cedric Digory dead in his arms. He had been quick to fill me in on the horrors of that night and I only wished I could have been there for Harry, but he had others who cared for him and I was needed elsewhere. Sirius told me to try and find people for the new order and asked if I was in. Of course, there was no question. It would almost be a dishonour to James and Lilly if I did not fight for the very thing they died to save.

I sat at the table as the new members arrived. Most of them I knew or at least had met before. I was glad Sirius was here, he seemed to be in a better mood now that he could offer some help to the order. Solitude did not suit him. But did it really suit anyone?

I heard a crash and Sirius's mother's portrait begin to scream, within moments Sirius was out of his chair to go and quiet her and my thoughts began to wander once again. I felt good for a change. I actually have a purpose. Nobody would hire me besides Dumbledore and I even failed him. So unemployed and shunned, I had far too much time on my hands…

Mad eye entered next, looking sceptically at each of us as if we were a death eater in disguise. Then entered Sirius, followed by a young, beautiful witch with startling bubble-gum pink hair. I gave her a shy smile as Sirius pointed me out and I could tell she was looking at my scruffy attire, probably making a mental note to avoid me.

She was an Auror – I could tell by her robes - and she looked young. Who let her join? She has her whole life and she is being enrolled into an organisation that had a very high risk of death. However we need aurors, and she must be skilled if Moody recommended her and thinking about it, many of the previous order were younger than her last time, myself included probably.

I let my thoughts wander for a moment before I noticed that Dumbledore had entered. I sat up straighter again as Sirius sat down beside me once more as Dumbledore began the meeting.

Tonks POV

The meeting was brief. Dumbledore simply introduced those of us who did not know each other and thanked Kingsley and I for our involvement as it would be vital for the missions. He said that there would be frequent overnight and daytime missions that everyone who was involved may have to go on and these would be dangerous. He gave us an option to opt out and finally thanked those who had been in the previous order. There had been a previous one? I assumed that this was the last time Voldemort rose to power, I would have been too young. He said that the next meeting would be in three days' time, when some of us would be assigned to missions.

I rose to leave, feeling the true effects of no food all day.

"Fancy staying for some dinner Tonks, dear?" I was startled as Molly offered me a kind smile and waved a ladle from over by a delicious smelling pan.

"Oh, no I don't want to be any bother.." I started but she cut over me

"No bother at all! I've made more than enough, It will only go to waste!" well I was hungry… I politely accepted and slipped into a seat nearest me.

"So your Nymphadora are you?" said a calm voice from beside me, I looked to see Remus Lupin looking at me with a warm smile. I couldn't help but notice he smelt very nice.

"It's just Tonks." I said, maybe a little too bluntly. The poor guy didn't know, and he looked a little taken aback

"My mistake, Miss Tonks. I have to say, your hair is very startling." I laughed, he had a certain charm about him that I hadn't come across in a very long time. I felt myself blushing and my hair colour slipping out of my control…. I looked away quickly and returned to my pink hair.

"Oh, that's impressive." He nodded towards my hair.

"I'm Metamorphmagus." I said, looking carefully at his reaction. He looked stunned.

"I'm even more impressed." He smirked. I suddenly found myself looking away in embarrassment. I wasn't usually one to be bashful.

Thankfully, Sirius walked back in the room and slumped down in a chair nearby. "Want some, old Mooney?" as he waved some fire whiskey in his face.

"No thanks padfoot, not tonight." I thought I caught a grumble of _suit yourself_ come from Sirius's mouth but couldn't be sure as he pressed the bottle to his lips again.

"Ah I see you've met Tonks." He pointed out to Remus.

"Good observation, still on the ball then Sirius?" I laughed at this and made eye contact with Remus. His eyes were a lovely shade of green and seemed to show his true age, whilst his face portrayed a mask of a man much older.

"Tonks here is Andromeda's daughter." He stated sipping more fire whiskey. Lupin looked at me in surprise.

"You're related?" He asked more surprise than necessary I thought. It was true that Sirius was the only relative of my mother's whom we had ever had any contact, and it surprised me how throughout the night, I totally forgot that for the last 14 years I'd believed he was a murderer. He was just Sirius again. He proceeded to tell Remus how many horror stories he could leak about me when I knocked the glass of water off the table as it shattered onto the floor.

"I'm sorry!" I cried as I leapt to the floor and used a quick spell to remove the glass. My hair a deep shade of red as I climbed back into my seat. Sirius was laughing and Remus too had a smirk playing at his lips, along with a mildly impressed look as he stared at my hair. I quickly changed it back to pink and looked down at the table.

"Ooh thanks, Molly. It looks wonderful" I said as a bowl of delicious smelling stew appeared in front of me. I heard a clatter coming from down the stairs and two red haired teenagers appeared at the door.

"Ah Ron, Ginny. Take a seat, have you seen Fred and George?" With a sudden popping sound, two red haired twins arrived behind their mother, who almost dropped the plate she was passing to Remus

"For goodness sakes boys! What is wrong with walking down the stairs?" I smiled at the four newcomers as they sat down opposite me.

"Wow, I like your hair" said the red haired girl and I couldn't help but laugh

"Tonks this is Ginny, Ron, Fred and George." Remus said pointing to each in turn before introducing me to them.

The rest of the evening passed quickly and I found myself apparating straight to my bedroom and within minutes, I was asleep.

The next few weeks passed with little change. Order meetings were several times a week but with little knowledge on the whereabouts of you-know-who, the meetings involved assignments of watching over Harry in privet drive without being seen. It was my turn this coming Friday and I had been paired with Moody so that would be a barrel of laughs. Remus and Sirius were two I felt I had become friendly with these past few meetings. Remus particularly seemed lonely, almost withdrawn, like he didn't trust himself, but something about him intrigued me.

The Weasley children were a great too and I often found myself staying for dinner just to have a laugh with them. After realising I was metamorphmagus, they had begun to request many different changes, largely involving hair colour style and facial features. Their favourite being the pig snout. A Friend of theirs had come to stay called Hermione, she seemed to be very close with harry and I could tell that both her and Ron were anxious to see him. They kept asking when we could bring him back. I didn't have an answer to this, it seemed Dumbledore had his reasons but again, it wasn't my job to get involved.

My first mission was drawing closer and I was beginning to get excited. Work was incredibly boring at the moment with Fudge refusing that Voldemort had returned. He seemed to be in so much denial, that he didn't seem to want to hear about any dark wizards at all. Nevertheless, I still had long hours consisting of endless paperwork, followed by order meetings and then if I was lucky, a few hours rest before the next day began again.

The evening of my first shift had arrived. I walked through the door of Grimmauld Place, a spring in my step with my pink hair bobbing then, of course, tripped over that troll foot once again. Thankfully Sirius's hideous mother did not wake this time. That would have been the third time I'd awoken the beast behind the curtain and everyone was getting tired of my clumsiness.

Remus was heading down the stairs as I fell.

"Tonks are you okay?" He asked, holding out his hand for me to take, I gave him an apologetic smile as he pulled me to my feet. Furiously blushing, I looked away. I hated being clumsy.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. That stupid umbrella stand!" He chuckled as I tried to laugh away my embarrassment and I began to walk into the kitchen. It was empty besides Sirius who was looking nothing more than a little angry.

"Whats up?" I asked, sliding into the seat next to him, sliding a little too far and almost falling off the other side of the chair. I could hear Remus chuckling again but I couldn't bring myself to look up. Instead I turned my attention to Sirius who was looking displeasingly at a mug in his hands.

"I wish I could do more." He said glumly. "All I do is sit here, you're going to see harry tonight, it should be me. I'm his godfather after all." I didn't really know what to say, of course he couldn't come! It would be insane given that he was a wanted man! But I could understand his pain. I hate missing out on the action.

"You are doing something. You have given your house for the headquarters. You know you can't come but you'll see harry soon enough. Besides.." I added "… at least you don't have to spend the whole evening hiding around with Mr paranoid." He laughed a little at that and I was glad.

"Who you calling paranoid, Tonks? You won't be saying that when we are captured by death eaters because you let your guard slip and change that hair, we have to look conspicuous tonight. Change out your Auror robes, I've left you some muggle clothes in the second room on the right." So not only would I have to spend the night with moody, I had to act like a muggle too? Excellent.

I went upstairs to find what moody was calling "muggle clothes" and I guess they were, they were just… very girly. A flowing pink dress, ballet flats and a jacket. Really? He did this on purpose.

"Mad-Eye! You cannot expect me to spend the entire night dressed like this, I don't DO girly, I thought that much was obvious." At his request, my hair was morphed into chocolate brown ringlets that fell down my back. I felt uncomfortable walking back into the kitchen. My appearance seemed to cheer Sirius up anyway.

"That's something you don't see every day" He retorted, I looked up at Remus desperately, hoping he could talk some sense into Mad Eye but instead he was staring, mouth slightly open at me.

"Like what you see?" I said it without thinking, I felt embarrassed as soon as the words left my mouth but not as embarrassed as Remus looked, his face reddened and he looked away very quickly. It happened very quickly but he turned back to reply with

"You look as lovely as always." It shocked me a little, and I felt myself redden once again. What was it about Remus Lupin that made me like a blushing school girl?

 _ **Slightly longer than before. Please let me know what you think. I love to hear what you liked/didn't like. I'd also love to hear if you think I am going too slow with the story or too fast, would you rather I jumped more than a few weeks/days at a time) I should be updating every few days. Thanks again for reading! x**_


End file.
